everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lauren1120/Every Witch Way and Vampire Diaries Comparisons
SIMILARITIES BETWEEN EWW AND TVD ' As a fan of Every Witch Way and Vampire Diaries, I obsess over every ship on each show, even the ones I don't like. So, it only makjes sense that I found a huge amount of similarities in the pairings on these two shows.' ''' STELENA AND DEMMA' ' ' ' So, to your right you'll see an adorable-looking couple. This is Stefan Salvatoire and Elena Gilbert from Vampire Diaries. Their ship nam eis Stelena. And below, you'll see Daniel Miller and Emma Alonso of Every Witch Way. Their ship name is Demma. Now, lets get to their similarities. First, Stelena and Demma both are the first couple in their respective shows. But, towards the middle of the show, the main girl(Emma and Elena) break up with the main, good guy they've been through thick and thin with to get with a bad boy. Well, in Vampire Diaries nobody can truly be called good or bad since evryone is constantly killing others. But, you get what I mean. Daniel/Stefan whisks Emma/Elena off her feet and they have this big,epic romance. Plus, Daniel had been burned by his toxic relationship with Maddie and finding Emma is like getting all the good things that Maddie had, but better and without all the negative stuff. Just like how Stefan was burned by Katherine and got a fresh start with his dream girl, Elena. Bonus points for Stefan since Elena and Katherine look exactly alike. Anyways, a lot of fans from both shows find the story to be a bit lackluster when these ships are going on. Which is why way more people prefer these next two ships... '''DELENA AND JEMMA ' ' ' ' Now, here's the ships that really make the money. Sweet, innocent, Emlena has left blander, good-guy, Stefiel and has caught the attention of the rebellious, unpredictable Jaxmon.(Yes, this what I'm calling the characters.) Jaxmon is wild, but still cares a lot about Emlena, like Stefiel does. But, Jaxmon thinks Stefiel has been holding Emlena back. With, Jaxmon, Emlena is more confident and suddenly even more beautiful. Emlena is a whole new person! Through the biggest of bumps in the road, Jaxmon and Emlena stay faithful and during all of it, Emlena makes Jaxmon a better person. Also, a whopping majority from each fandom ships Delena and Jemma over Stelena and Demma. They literally go insane for these ships...and it can get ugly. Some people who ship the Emlenas and Jaxmons of the world can be a bit over-defensive while people who ship Emlenas with Stefiels can get their hopes up. Wait? What about non-canon ships? Are those similar too? Indeed they are. Meet Andi Cruz and Bonnie Bennett. Their characters is what I'm dubbing "Bondi". BAMON AND JANDI ' ' ' Awww, look at these heart-melting hugs! Now, where were we? Oh yeah! Introducing Bondi, Emlena's best friend who ends up helping the gang out a lot and sometimes bails them out of trouble since they get into a lot of problems involving their magic/vampirism. Sure, Emlena is in the midst of a chaotic love triangle with Stefiel and Jaxmon, but during all of this craziness, Jaxmon has made a super close friend. No. Partner in crime! At first, Bondi despised Jaxmon. Well, he did come off as a super duper evil monster, which maybe he kinda was, but as Emlena shaped Jaxmon into the best version of himslef possible. (Well, maybe not the best version.) Bondi took notice. Of course, Jaxmon and Bondi constantly tease each other, but that's just playfulness. They don't really mean mean it. Well, not anymore at least. Bondi and Jaxmon may have even been through more together than Emlena and Jax,on or Emlena and Stefiel. A good amount of fans ship Jaxmons and Boindis. Mainly because they have the cutest moments ever! Plus, a lot of people think that their couple would cause less drama, but still be cute and exciting. Sometimes Jaxmons and Bondis are better as the cutest besties ever, but sometimes they can become a great couple even though that usually doesn't happen. But at least we can obsess over these real cute hugs as long as we want to! '''KLAROLINE AND MIEGO ' ' ' ' ' Every show has a prissy, pink perfectionist with glorious, waves of golden hair. Sure, Caroline is a good girl and Maddie is a snotty, diva(which makes her similar to another character which I'll get to later), but they both have a layer that Diego/Klaus sees right through. As for Diego, he's a sweet guy with a secret power. He's a kanay,wjich is rare to come by these days. Ursula, Maddie's mom does not aprove the reklationship, which is bad news for Miego. This dilema is similar to how Caroline wants to overlook the fact that Klaus is a ruthless, bloodsucking Original Vamipre. She has a hard time getting over that and Maddie can have trouble dealing with Diego being a kanay. Alright, all these names are getting confusing. Meet Madoline, Emlena and Bondi's perfectionist, popular girl BFF who can sometimes be a bit superficial. And say hello to Kliego, the guy next door with a big secret. This pairing is the one that the writers would probably pick to get rid of if there was a gun to their head and they had to pick. They just get the least screen time since Emlena, Stefiel, Jaxmon, and Bondi always are sooo busy with defeating crazy villains. 'STEFERINE AND MADIEL ' There's those romances you'll always remeber. Vacationing at your family's lake house with Stefan. Dancing with Damon. Casting spells with Jax. Hitting the pool with Daniel. Oh wait, that's the romances Emma and Elena will always remember. What about the ones you remember, but wish you could forget? Ugh. How many times to I havre to call Stefiel before he actually picks up? Yes, I already introduced you to the preppy, but loveable Madoline, but what about the side of Maddie that's malicious and evil? Well, every Emlena needs a Kathie. Yes, Kathie. The only name here that actually names sense. Long ago, everything was rainbows and butterflies. Did I mention that Daniel's allergic to butterflies? Yeah, this fairy tale romance may have had a beautiful "Once opon a time...", but it most certainly did not have a "happily ever after." After what felt like hundreds of years of running from your problems(which in Katherine's case is hundreds of years), you thought you finally found the poerfect guy would make you feel liuke the princess you are. No. The queen you are. No. The godess you are! You get it. Kathie is a bit too much for Stefiel to handel. He was once deeply in love with Kathie, but has moved on. He finally found the perfect pack of ice to heal all the burns he got from her. And that ice pack's name is Emlena. Kathie will always remember the wonderful memories she had with Stefiel and will never entirely let go of her feelings for him. Stefiel seems to have moved on and keeps moving even after Emlena breaks his heart. But Kathie won't give up on getting her happy ending, even if it means putting Emlena in danger. As you can tell, Kathie can be a bit jealous. Actually, the most jealous person around. But lucky for Maddie, she becomes more of a Caroline and finds her perfect guy. Maddie doesn't have to waste her time as a Kathie, getting heartbroken by Stefiels who love Emlenas. '''WRAP-UP ''' These shows have such similar ships, but it's so weird how I ship opposite everything. Demma, Delena, Jandi, and Miego. I also ship Stefan with both Katherine and Caroline. Anyways, I hoped you liked seeing all the mash-up names I made. TVD nad EWW are so similar, but so different at the same time. But, both shows are so cool!''' Category:Blog posts